Los susurros de la noche
by Coseferyrac
Summary: "Su belleza seguía quemándole las entrañas y la conciencia, sobre todo la conciencia. Hacía tiempo que no podía evitar mirar a su amigo con los ojos de la lujuria. Quería volver atrás, a esos tiempos en los que una sonrisa suya era una simple muestra de afecto y no una invitación a devorarle hasta el alma."
¡Holaaaaaa! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro relato de Los miserables, esta vez es una dedicatoria para **lgandara93,** no se me dan bien las dedicatorias y creo que ya todo está dicho, creo que eres una persona maravillosa y espero que te guste pese a que no he tenido demasiado tiempo para prepararlo. Feliz cumpleaños, ojalá sea feliz.

* * *

Era una noche sin estrellas, ni luna; la tupida manta de nubes lo había sumido todo en la oscuridad. Llovía a cántaros y esa lluvia golpeaba con furia las ventanas. No había más luz en el cuarto que la que les proporcionaba la vela que Combeferre había acomodado en la mesita de noche, no alumbraba demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para permitirle continuar con su tarea. Con un algodón le desinfectaba un corte en la ceja a su amigo Courfeyrac que a saber cómo se habría hecho, no quería ni pensarlo. Sólo sabía que había llegado en mitad de la noche empapado y magullado. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente como para llegar a la conclusión de que su "querida" de ese entonces lo habría echado a la calle tras tener una discusión. En algún momento Courfeyrac se quejó, le escocía. Ojalá hubiera tenido suficientes reflejos para esquivar ese último jarrón.

Se limitó a contemplarle embelesado. Combeferre era un hombre serio y de pocas palabras que rara vez destacaba entre la multitud, pero cuando trabajaba era una persona completamente diferente. Sus profundos ojos de un calmado azul añil escrutaban los daños, sus grandes manos lo sanaban con la misma delicadeza y sensibilidad en que un músico compone. No obstante, era la determinación de quién sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía la que a Courfeyrac le parecía endiabladamente cautivadora. Podría comérselo allí, en ese mismo momento y Satán tendría que perdonarle porque aquello no era ni pecado, ni vicio, sino un mandamiento divino.

—¿Qué habrás hecho, Courfeyrac?— Suspiró

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Si me voy a disgustar, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia. — Courfeyrac rió de tal forma que Combeferre pensó que de existir una autoridad demoníaca (tal como amenazaban los creyentes) se reiría de esa manera.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que comenzaste a trazar un camino que no puedo seguir. — Sabía Dios cuántas queridas habría tenido a fecha de hoy. — ¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza?

—¿Y tú? — Pues él también sabía jugar a ese juego. Combeferre se detuvo para contemplarlo por un instante, fue una mirada intensa cargada de verdades que nacían en su pecho y morían en sus labios. — ¿A dónde fue a parar esa tal… Juliette?

—Es Jane.

—Eso he dicho. — Poco dispuesto a admitir su error. — Erais tal para cual y todos creíamos que esa relación maduraría. Así que cuando cortasteis fue un gran…

—Eso ya es cosa del pasado, Courfeyrac.—Sentenció. — Carece de sentido que lo traigas al presente.

—Has empezado tú.

—Yo no he… — Suspiró de nuevo y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. — Vamos a dejarlo, ¿Quieres?

—Sea.

Y el silencio se hizo de nuevo, esta vez uno menos agradecido que pesaba y se colgaba de los hombros de Courfeyrac. No podía respirar tranquilo. Combeferre ajeno a su incomodidad, continuó tratando la herida del labio. Estaba todo magullado y aún así su belleza seguía quemándole las entrañas y la conciencia, sobre todo la conciencia. Hacía tiempo que no podía evitar mirar a su amigo con los ojos de la lujuria. Quería volver atrás, a esos tiempos en los que una sonrisa suya era una simple muestra de afecto y no una invitación a devorarle hasta el alma.

Le apartó un rizo que le cruzaba la frente y le caía sobre el ojo para colocárselo tras la oreja en una caricia que hizo estremecer a su amigo. Clavó la mirada en la de él y así lo hizo, a su vez, Courfeyrac. No sabría decir si fue sólo un instante o fueron horas las que se pasó perdido en la miel de su mirar, en aquellos ojos redondos y marrones que lo tenían cautivo. Pero fue su voz la que le devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Me va a dejar marca? — Preguntó un angustiado Courfeyrac, a lo cual el médico rió bajito. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Ofendido, le empujó el hombro.

—Perdón, perdón. — Quiso disculparse, pero no sonó sincero porque la sonrisa que se extendía en sus labios era la evidencia de que acababa de reírse. — No, Courfeyrac, en unos días ni lo recordarás.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí…? — Hubo un rato largo de silencio tras esa pregunta. Combeferre volvió a observarlo, todavía tenía las puntas del cabello húmedas porque la lluvia lo había calado hasta los huesos y llevaba puesta su ropa que le estaba adorablemente ancha y larga. Después dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, seguía lloviendo.

—Sí.

Y sin muchas contemplaciones, Courfeyrac unió sus labios. Fue un beso lento y dulce de esos que nunca daba a ninguna de sus queridas y de los que Combeferre nunca le negaba. Después apoyó la frente sobre la del otro. El estudiante para doctor se quedó simplemente así, sin aliento, con los ojos cerrados. No era la primera vez que le besaba, cuando niños también lo hacía. Sin embargo, antes era una cosa completamente diferente, Courfeyrac era un niño muy cariñoso y alegre y besaba a sus padres en la boca y lo besaba a él también porque lo creía su hermano, por eso Combeferre le dejaba. Pero ahora… Ahora ya no era así, ya no significaba lo mismo para ninguno de los dos.

—Gracias.

—Courfeyrac… Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto… — Susurró, le temblaban la voz y el alma.

—¿El qué?

—Ya no somos niños, ya no es lo mismo que era antaño y…

—Sigue siendo lo mismo, Combeferre. — Acunó su rostro entre las manos y le besó la nariz con infinita ternura.— ¿Es que no lo ves? Nada ha cambiado. Somos los mismos y te quiero igual que te quise en ese entonces, si acaso más.

—Lo sé… — En el fondo siempre había sabido que existía una conexión entre ellos. — Pero, no está bien… — Abrió los ojos para toparse con aquella mirada tierna.

—¿Quién lo dice? — Le preguntó con su habitual alma reivindicativa. —¿Quién traza la línea entre el bien y el mal? ¿Quién decide?

—Courfeyrac…

—No, 'Ferre, no. — Lo calló porque sabía lo que iba a decir. —Mírame a los ojos y dime que realmente crees que está mal lo que hacemos. Dime que el hecho de que te ame así y tú me correspondas es un error. Dímelo y me iré. — Pero no podía decírselo porque no lo creía. ¿Cómo iba a ser algo malo cuando lo quería tanto que se interpondría entre él y una bala sin siquiera dudarlo? — ¿Lo ves? Al final nada ha cambiado, sigue siendo amor, Combeferre. Amor.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? No lo verán bien, Courfeyrac, hablarán de nosotros, nos darán la espalda y…

—¿Qué demás, Combeferre? Al final somos tú y yo, ¿Qué tienen que opinar el resto de personas sobre nosotros? — "Nada" Comprendió Combeferre. —Hazlo, haz lo que estás deseando.

Y entonces lo hizo. Hizo aquello que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo, unió sus labios no por corresponder a Courfeyrac como las otras veces, sino porque deseaba ser correspondido. Y ese beso le quemó en la boca pero ardió en todo su cuerpo. Pronto los besos adquirieron un nuevo matiz; el de la necesidad. Llevaban mucho tiempo necesitándose el uno al otro como el árbol depende del sol y como el humano requiere del oxígeno. Los besos se convirtieron en mordiscos y cuando no bastó con los labios, las manos se hicieron camino a través de la ropa. Primero la camisa, luego los pantalones, todo al suelo, con prisa, con urgencia. Como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el tiempo se les escapara como arena entre los dedos.

Suspiros rompieron con el silencio de la habitación y fueron absorbidos por el golpear de la lluvia. Nadie lo supo, y nadie sabría la manera en que se amaron aquellos dos amigos. Deshaciendo la cama, enredándose en las sábanas, fundiéndose en un solo ser con cada caricia, con cada beso. Se mordían los labios, se probaban el uno al otro, amándose como nunca nadie había amado en la historia de la humanidad. Sólo Combeferre sabría cómo Courfeyrac se entregó a él aquella noche, cómo al encontrarse sus caderas se unieron también sus almas. Llevaban tanto tiempo buscando enlazarse, fundirse en una sola que al hacerlo pudieron sentirse, al fin, completos. Se perdieron en aquel placentero vaivén, el sudor empapaba sus cuerpos y los gemidos se intensificaban conforme se acercaba el final y sus almas se agitaban en el proceso.

Combeferre besó en los labios a su amante con infinita ternura cuando la voz comenzó a salírsele de control. Debía controlarse, no podían descubrirlos, no esa noche, no en ese momento. Y Courfeyrac se derritió una vez más en esos labios dulces que tantas veces le habían besado la frente cuando caía enfermo, en esos brazos cálidos en los que corría a refugiarse cada vez que las cosas no salían tal y como lo planeaba. No importaba a dónde fuera, ni cuán lejos estuviera de su hogar, mientras Combeferre estuviera a su lado siempre se sentiría en casa.

Cuando, por fin, el acto se consumó y la pasión se quedó en el olvido, Combeferre descansó sobre el pecho de su amigo, y ahora, amante. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no podían, no les daba la respiración para otra cosa que no fuera jadear. Courfeyrac sonrió satisfecho, maravillado y contagió al médico. Se dieron más besos y caricias y de nuevo se revolcaron en la cama, no porque no hubieran tenido suficiente el uno del otro sino porque se amaban y necesitaban demostrárselo. Se rieron y disfrutaron de la cercanía del otro lo que hasta ahora no habían podido debido a inhibiciones que sólo existían en sus cabezas.

Finalmente, la emoción se hubo apaciguado. Courfeyrac reposaba la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro y Combeferre le acariciaba los rizos con aire ausente.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa tal "Annie".

—Annette.— Le corrigió Courfeyrac mientras sonreía. Combeferre le miró con cierto aire de reproche porque estaba convencido de que era "Annie" y no "Annette", pero se equivocaba, Courfeyrac había vuelto a cambiar de querida. Y fue por eso que rió.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé. — Combeferre frunció el ceño y entonces Courfeyrac supo que estaba molesto. —Juro solemnemente que eso no volverá a pasar. — Trató de aparentar seriedad, pero no le fue posible, así todo celoso, le resultaba demasiado adorable como para poder tomárselo en serio.— Vamos, no te enfades.— Y levantó la cabeza de su pecho para después llenarle el rostro de besos. 'Ferre al principio trató de mostrarse impasible, pero al final acabó riéndose.

—¡Para!

—Nunca.

Y así, el amanecer los sorprendió abrazados y enredados en las sábanas, la ropa por el suelo y la cama hecha un desastre, ¿Qué importaba? Eran felices. ¿Acaso era eso un pecado? O… ¿Es que lo que los hacía realmente culpables era ser felices en una era en la que las razones para llorar superaban con creces a los motivos para sonreír?


End file.
